


Gift

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Girl!Nino - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Arashi re-telling of the traditional Chinese story of separated lovers Chang-E (pronounced "Cha-ng Er") and Hou Yi (pronounced "Ho ee") , which brought about the Mid-Autumn Festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the story and decided that I MUST write this. To celebrate the festival. And oh, how coincidental that it was a love story. XD There are many versions of this story, but I think this is the version that I can include all five Arashi members (plus one minor OC from "Bittersweet" ). Enjoy your mooncakes, lanterns, sparklers and tea, everyone! Happy Mid-Autumn! ^^

A long, long time ago, in a small village in Japan...  
  
"Ahhh! Look at the crops! They are dying!" one farmer complained as he kept wiping the sweat off his face.  
  
"The new crops won't grow! At this rate we'll really be making a huge loss!" another added in.  
  
"Not to mention that we can't eat anything either! Those ten suns up in the sky will drive us poor and hungry!" a housewife cried, holding the last of the crops harvested over a week ago.  
  
Ninomiya Kazuko looked up into the sky, sighing as she tried to write out the notes of a song on paper, "I wonder how we can all survive this heat," she thought wearily as she laid her sweaty head down on her table, "the heat is killing us all... some people have died out there on the streets too..."  
  
"Kazuko-chan~" Aiba Masaki called as he entered the room, carrying a small porcelain jar, "drink this! It'll make you feel cooler!" Kazuko looked at him questioningly as she looked inside.  
  
"What are you poisoning me with this time round?" she asked.  
  
Aiba pouted, "it's not THAT bad!"  
  
Kazuko looked at him again. "Not THAT bad? So it is bad after all?"  
  
Aiba rolled his eyes, "I just added some small slices of cucumber and some lemongrass inside! It's supposed to be cooling!"  
  
Kazuko shrugged and gave it a sip. She sighed in bliss as she felt the liquid trickle down his throat.  
  
"Ahh... much better. Now THIS is more like it, onii-san! Fancy giving me lemongrass and bittergourd the previous time.." she grumbled.  
  
"That was supposed to cure your cold! Sheesh, Kazuko-chan you are hard to please." Aiba argued back as he left with a fond smile on his face. Kazuko looked at the bottle of cucumber and lemongrass water. At least she wouldn't feel so bad today.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"This is it, isn't it?!" Sakurai Sho called as he rode on his horse towards the village.  
  
"It should be so," Ohno Satoshi said, following beside him, "I heard from some news that ten suns have risen in the sky over a village, and I think we are nearing it!"  
  
"Probably, I can feel the heat already.. how do they even survive it?!" Sho exclaimed as they neared it.  
  
"But the thing is, what are we going to do about those? It's not like we mere mortals can do anything other than look for dried vegetables and dried fish, which would probably be easy to find here.." Ohno muttered as he looked at the ten suns floating in the sky.  
  
"Turn back! Turn back!"  
  
The two men saw a farmer standing at the entrance, waving at them to turn back.  
  
"It's hot in here! We don't want anymore people to die from the heat of the ten suns!" the farmer cried.  
  
"How serious is it?!" Sho called as he neared the farmer.  
  
"Oh, very serious, sir! Men are dying on the streets from the heat, women and children are faint from dehydration and hunger, and even the elders in all our families are now bedridden from this heat!"  
  
"This is bad, Sho-kun! We have to turn back!" Ohno advised, and was about to ride off before he was stopped by Sho.  
  
"I will not leave without trying to resolve this first," Sho said. And before Ohno could stop him, Sho was already riding off into the village.  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Kazuko awoke from her nap on the table to the sound of horse hooves.  
  
"Who could be riding in this weather?" she wondered as she looked outside, only to see a very handsome figure riding gallantly past the houses.  
  
"Who is he?" she wondered and quickly hurried out to the door, not forgetting her paper umbrella as she held it above her head.  
  
The man hopped down from his horse and shaded his eyes lightly from the sun as he looked up, and then hurriedly took out his bow and arrow.  
  
"... What in the world is he doing? Can he even shoot down a sun?" Kazuko wondered, "maybe the heat got into his head.."  
  
She shook her head and retreated back into the house to sit down and continue her song. Suddenly, loud rumbling resounded in the sky.  
  
"No way, did he-?!" Kazuko wondered as she ran back out to the door, and watched one fiery sun descend slowly from the sky, the fires dying out rapidly as it descended. She then looked at the man, who was presently readying himself to shoot down the next sun. The first one finally fell down onto the ground just some distance away from the village, resulting in a huge gust of wind that blew all the dirt and charred crops away. One sun started falling after another, each following the first sun that fell, landing on top of it with a great tremor that shook the village. The villagers started to walk outside, feeling that the weather had become slightly cooler. Almost as if by magic, grass started growing from all over the village, and planted crops started to grow rapidly. A wind blew throughout the entire village, and trees were revived, and flowers popped out of the ground. Sho then looked at the last sun in the sky and left it as it was, keeping his bow and arrow as he watched the ninth sun descend onto the heap of suns, now becoming a small mountain of sizzling hot rocks some good distance beside a small lake. The entire village was transformed.  
  
More and more villagers gathered around the newly formed mountain and the small lake.  
  
"Everyone!" the chief shouted, "as of today.... we have an onsen!"  
  
The villagers cheered and ran towards the archer, who nodded shyly and bowed politely at them. The village chief approached the man, giving him a grateful smile.  
  
"Thank you.. thank you so much, kind sir, for shooting down the ten suns that were scorching our lives dry. And in addition to that, you have given us a magnificent hot spring bath! We cannot thank you more for this kind deed that you have done for us all!" he said.  
  
Sho bowed, "then do me the honour of letting me and my friend stay in this village, and to call this place our home, for we have seen a huge number of wild animals here that would make sumptuous game for everyone."  
  
"Oh ho! Well said! You and your friend may stay here!" the village chief declared before calling out to the the chief builder of the village,"Tanaka-kun! Hurry here! You will build these two men a house that will be envied by everyone!"  
  
"Where shall we live in the mean time, then?" Sho asked.  
  
"Well.. you can pick anyone of our homes to live in," the village chief said, "I don't think anyone of us would mind your company."  
  
Sho nodded, thanking the chief before beckoning Ohno to follow him in touring the village.  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Oh, how I'd like him to stay over at my place!" one of the young ladies of the village cried out, "he's just so, so handsome!"  
  
"And such a skilful archer too!' Another lady chimed in.  
  
"He sure never misses a shot, he got my heart at the first shot already!" Yet another added and the trio giggled as they strolled down the streets.  
  
Kazuko grinned as she stepped out of the house, looking up at the sky. It felt so much cooler and more conducive for a stroll now. She took her bottle of cucumber and lemongrass water and her biwa and strode leisurely out into the streets.  
  
"Tamiko-san! Tamiko-san!" some small children cried out and crowded around her, and Kazuko smiled at being called by her stage name after so long.  
  
"Ah, hello~ The weather has become much cooler today, hasn't it?" she spoke cheerfully.  
  
"Tamiko-san! Please play something for us! Pleaaaaaase?" one boy pleaded.  
  
"I want some magic from you too! Please entertain us with that, pleaaaaase?" another girl asked. Before long, more children started huddling around her and Kazuko laughed as she tried to settle them down.  
  
"Alright! Now, if you guys will be good and lead me to some place beside that onsen, I will gladly bring my biwa with me. After all, my magic grows stronger near the onsen, ne?"  
  
"Sho-kun, we should live at the village chief's house," Ohno advised, "his house is evidently much bigger than any of the others, and I daresay that we will be better fed there."  
  
"You forgot, Ohno-kun, that this village has been stricken by a famine and drought that was caused by the ten suns. Even the village chief has little more to offer us than any of the other villagers. " Sho said.  
  
"Good point there. Well, at least the fishes here would be alive before long," Ohno said. Sho chuckled.  
  
"Really, Ohno-kun. All you'll ever think about is the fishes." Sho said. Suddenly, they heard some melodious music, accompanied by some melodious singing coming from near the onsen. They turned to see a young woman clothed in a summer kimono, sitting while playing the biwa, and the group of kids surrounding her and staring at her playing in great awe.  
  
Sho, somehow, could not take his eyes off the sight- not the children, nor the instrument, but the person playing it. Her long hair cascaded softly down her shoulders and he observed the way her fingers moved deftly over the strings, and the way her eyes closed as she relaxed into the tune that she played. When she was finished, the children around her applauded.  
  
"Tamiko-chan! I wanna see your magic! Pleeeeease!" one of the girls pleaded. Kazuko laughed as she laid down her biwa carefully and waved out a handkerchief from her sleeve.  
  
"Now, you see there's nothing in here right? It's just a flowery hanky with nothing, right?" she said as she showed everyone a blank handkerchief.  
  
"Tamiko-chan, there are no flowers on the handkerchief!" one of the small boys pointed out. Kazuko faked a look of surprise as she looked at her handkerchief.  
  
"Oh my! You're right! I wonder where it went..." she spoke aloud wistfully as she folded it up and waved it in the air, and before long small flower petals started to flutter out of the handkerchief. The children were awed,and were amazed even further when she stopped and unfolded the handkerchief to reveal a flowery handkerchief with sakura petals on it.  
  
"Ohhhh! This is so amazing!!!" the children cried out in amazement, at which Kazuko stood up and took a small bow.  
  
"You'll see the rest of the show next time~" Kazuko teased, "now be good so that your parents will bring you to it, okay?"  
  
"Okay~" the children sang and hurried off.  
  
Kazuko smiled as she watched them go and carried her biwa back.  
  
"Excuse me?" a deep voice called.  
  
Kazuko turned to see that it was the archer who had shot down the ten suns, and alongside him was another man, whom she presumed to be his friend.  
  
"That was wonderful playing," the man said, "and I'm impressed by your magic tricks."  
  
Kazuko smiled and nodded in thanks. "Practice makes perfect," she replied. The man chuckled and strode slowly towards her.  
  
"Sakurai Sho," he introduced himself, "and this is my friend, Ohno Satoshi."  
  
"I hear that you have shot down the nine other suns here," Kazuko started, at which Sho looked at the ground in slight embarrassment.  
  
"Yes... thought that was just a lucky shot.." Sho said.  
  
"Make it nine lucky shots, Sakurai-san," Kazuko joked.  
  
"But really, this place must be quite harsh with those nine other suns," Sho said, "the river was only a trickle just now when I passed by."  
  
"Oh? Let me guess... you were thirsty," Kazuko said and handed Sho her bottle of water, at which Ohno laughed.  
  
"Sho-kun, I don't think we've met someone else who is as interesting as her," he said before turning to her, "and your name is?"  
  
"It's Yamada Tamiko, isn't it?" Sho asked, "I asked one of the children just now." He was surprised when she shook her head.  
  
"That is my stage name. I'm Kazuko. Ninomiya Kazuko," she said, " I currently live with my half-brother, Aiba Masaki."  
  
Sho looked at Ohno, who shrugged. Then, with a charming smile, he took Kazuko's hand in his.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ninomiya-san," he said, "and would you do us the honour of putting us up at your place tonight?"  
  
Kazuko blushed and nodded as she led the two men back to her house.  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
That night, while her half-brother was entertaining the two men with loud chatter and drinks, Kazuko retreated back into her room and looked at the piece of paper lying before her. She smiled as she picked up her brush and continued writing.  
  
 _"Nice to meet you, Ninomiya-san."_  
  
She blushed involuntarily as she could almost feel his hands on hers again. She looked up at the moon that shone down on the small town and smiled.  
  
"It's a night with the full moon, huh... What a beautiful way to remember his stay here," she thought.  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Ninomiya-san? ... Ninomiya-san? Please wake up, Ninomiya-san."  
  
A smooth, deep voice washed over her comfortable and she smiled as she opened her eyes... to see Sakurai Sho's face just inches away from hers. She blushed and jolted up awake from her bed.  
  
"I'm awake!" she said as she hurriedly stood up. Sho laughed softly and said, "your half-brother told me to wake you up."  
  
"Just like onii-san to wake me up in the middle of my sweetest dreams..." she grumbled as she proceeded to her mirror, "thank you, Sakurai-san! I'll be out in a minute!" She then quickly did up her hair and was about to change when she saw the man still standing there, staring at her.  
  
"... Sakurai-san?"  
  
"Ah! Sorry! I'll take my leave now then!" Sho said hurriedly, shaken out of his daze as he dashed out of Kazuko's room, his heart beating erratically fast.  
  
"... was there something on my face? I hope not," Kazuko thought as she checked herself in the mirror, and sighing in relief, she changed her clothes before heading out to breakfast.  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"So, as we were saying last night," Aiba said cheerfully, "we will open a bread business!"  
  
"After all, Ohno-kun here can bake some really good bread. It's nutritious and we can feed everyone here," Sho said as he drank some stew, "and Aiba-san can whip up some drinks to accompany those."  
  
"I wouldn't advise that," Kazuko teased, "onii-san nearly killed me with his bittergourd and lemongrass brew the last time."  
  
"But my cucumber and lemongrass brew worked great this time round, didn't it?!" Aiba grumbled with a cute pout.  
  
"Then Sakurai-san? What will you be doing?" Kazuko asked.  
  
"Accounts for the business. And hunting for our meals, since crops will take a while to grow for now," Sho said.  
  
"Kazuko-chan will simply go on as usual and entertain everyone only festivals, ne~" Aiba said, and now it was Kazuko's turn to pout at her half-brother.  
  
"Fine! I get it! I'll work too.. but what can I help with?" she asked.  
  
"Just stand at the counter and receive the monies!" Ohno suggested, "you'll be the face of our shop!"  
  
"But... just me alone? Wouldn't it be too difficult?" Kazuko asked.  
  
"Not to worry, Ninomiya-san," Sho said, "I can help you until I go off to hunt in the late morning. And then Aiba-san can take my place if the drinks are really as bad as you think it is."  
  
The pair started laughing and Aiba mock-sulked into his stew.  
  
"For laughing at me, you two shall go out to buy flour and hunt for game then!" Aiba yelled as he shuffled huffily into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my, is he mad?" Sho asked. Kazuko laughed and shook her head. She knows when her brother was joking- he rarely gets mad after all.  
  
"Don't mind him. Let's go, Sakurai-san," she said.  
  
The marketplace was teeming with people. Stallholders were bartering whatever possessions they owned for some wheat that had been rationed in from a richer town nearby.  
  
"Oh my, this is pretty..." Kazuko said as she fingered a small jade hairpin.  
"But it must be expensive," she thought sadly,"we will have to wait till our business takes off before we can buy that."  
  
"Mister, I'll take this," Sho said as he took out some money. Kazuko stared at him in shock.  
  
"No, it's fine, I-"  
  
"I insist, Ninomiya-san," Sho spoke gently, "because this pin doesn't suit anyone else but you."  
  
Kazuko's face turned red as she looked down at his first gift to her. Sho then took her hand and helped her up on his horse.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"Hunting," Sho simply said, and then rode off into the forest with her.  
  
The trees surrounding them stood, sheltering them from the sun above them and giving the pair a very comfortable shade.  
  
"Mmm.. it's a nice place here. I've never really ventured out here before," Kazuko said.  
  
"You haven't?" Sho asked.  
  
"Nope~" Kazuko said as she looked around in wonder, "I'm usually staying at home practising or playing with the village children. I rarely venture out here, even before the troublesome suns came."  
  
"Pity," Sho said, "you have missed this beautiful forest scenery. Until today, that is."  
  
"Right. Thank you very much, Sakurai-san~" Kazuko said, grinning mischievously at him before looking back ahead, trying not to blush at the fact that they were so close on the horse, with Sho's clothed chest just touching her back.  
  
They stopped at a clearing where a small lake lay, and Sho helped her down before letting her rest against a tree.  
  
"Wait here," Sho said, "I'll go catch some game."  
  
Kazuko nodded as she patted the horse, who had presently decided to sleep beside her, and then rested against the tree into a fitful sleep.  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Sho wandered through the forest with his bow and arrow, his sharp eyes peering out for any signs of a wild deer or boar. Suddenly he heard a rustle of leaves behind him. He turned to see a beautiful maiden with porcelain skin and rich clothes.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm the queen of the heavens," she said, "and I would like to hand you this bottle of elixir as a reward for your good deed of destroying the nine other suns that were plaguing the village."  
  
With that, she produced, in her hand, a small, golden vial.  
  
"If anyone drinks of this elixir of immortality, he or she will float to the heavens and become a god or goddess. He or she will never feel the pain of sickness, sorrow, or death," she explained.  
  
"But, who should drink it?" Sho asked.  
  
"Any one person," she said, "you can even drink it yourself if you wish to gain immortality. Use it wisely- only one person can drink and experience its effects." With that, her body started to disappear slowly and ascend towards the sky.  
  
Surprised by what had happened, he ran over to Kazuko, only to find her sleeping with her head lolling gently against the strudy tree. Sho could not help but relax at the sight.  
  
"She even looks beautiful when she is sleeping..." he thought as he approached her and sat down, watching her sleep deeply in the shade. He observed her face closely, watching her a thin lock of her hair fall slowly down the left side of her smiling face. He reached over and brushed it away, and watched as his fingers ghosted slightly over her rosy pink lips while withdrawing them back. He felt his cheeks warm slightly as he felt himself taken over by her beauty. Slowly, so as to not to wake her, he leaned over towards her and pressed a small, short kiss onto her forehead. Seeing that she was still asleep, he leaned over again and pressed his lips onto her cheek, this time lingering a little longer.  
  
"I don't think," Sho thought as he drew away, "an elixir of immortality will be able to satisfy me as much as just the touch of her hand, the music of her voice, the warmth of her lips... and the whisper of her love."  
  
He then rested against the tree beside her and looked up wistfully at the sky, wishing... wishing... and wishing.  
  
Suddenly, he felt her grab his hand. Sho looked at Kazuko in surprise, only to see her eyes wide open and her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Wh..why..." Kazuko began before pausing. Sho started to panic.  
  
"Is she going to ask me why I kissed her? Is she going to ask me why I'm doing all this? Oh no, what will I tell her?" Sho bit his lip nervously as he looked at her.  
  
"... Why did you stop?" she asked.  
  
Sho looked at her, confused.  
  
"Why did you stop there?" Kazuko asked as she touched her cheek, her face getting visibly redder. Sho's mind went completely blank as he watched her look down at their hands and then shyly interlock their fingers together.  
  
"I don't know," Sho admitted, "after watching you sing, watching you produce flower petals from your handkerchief, then watching you sleep twice today... my heart led me to do it."  
  
Kazuko giggled and buried her face into her palms in slight embarrassment.  
  
"You flatter me too much, Sakurai-san," Kazuko said.  
  
"If you would," Sho said as he gently took her hand in his and looked at her seriously, "please... call me Sho."  
  
Kazuko looked up at him, stunned. Sho looked back down on the ground, waiting for her answer and was surprised when she leaned over and moulded her lips gently against his own.  
  
"If you'll call me 'Kazuko' too, Sho," she whispered before kissing him again, feeling her heart flutter when he returned the kiss passionately. His arms slipped around her waist as he held her close, unable to believe that his wish had been over-answered.  
  
"Stay with me," Sho whispered as they broke the kiss for air, "even after my home is completed, please stay with me forever."  
  
"Eh?" Kazuko asked in surprise, "but my half-brother and your friend's bakery.."  
  
"We can live together while helping your half-brother and my friend manage their shop," Sho said, "just... live with me. Now that I've had you in my arms, I cannot imagine a day without it."  
  
"Sho-" Kazuko was cut off by Sho sealing her lips with his. And when Kazuko breathed out an audible yes, Sho laughed happily as he brought their lips together again... and again.. and again.  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"WHAT?! ALREADY?!" Aiba nearly fell off his chair when the pair returned with interlocked hands and Sho spoke of his intention to marry Kazuko.  
  
"Y-y-yes, onii-san," Kazuko said, "I know he can make me happy."  
  
"But.. you barely know each other!" Aiba argued.  
  
"I know enough about Kazuko to be deeply in love with her." Sho said.  
  
"Evidently," Ohno said as he looked over at their interlocked fingers.  
  
"But.. NO! IT'S TOO SOON!" Aiba wailed.  
  
"Come on, onii-chan!" Kazuko sighed, "it's not like we are going to marry right here and right now! Sho's house may take a few months- we'll get to know each other during that time, wouldn't we, Sho?"  
  
"Now it's 'Sho' and not 'Sakurai-san'? And 'Kazuko', and not 'Ninomiya-san'?!" Aiba wailed.  
  
"Now, now, onii-chan! It's not like we are going to leave you alone after we get married, you know," Kazuko said, "if you wish we can come over and bother you every single day while working at the bakery shop."  
  
"Hmph! ... Fine, but only after his house is finished and three months after that!" Aiba grumbled, "make sure that you know each other to love each other to bits till then!"  
  
Kazuko laughed and gave her half-brother a hug before returning to Sho's side.  
  
"Dammit.. so soon and my half-sister's leaving me..." Aiba said. Ohno patted his shoulder sympathetically.  
  
"I understand," Ohno said.  
  
Kazuko linked arms with Sho as she guided him to her room. Sho looked around to see that her room was quite tidy, albeit a little cluttered with papers from her composing. In the corner lay her biwa, and beside it her equipment for her magic tricks.  
  
"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you something," Sho said as he brought out the small vial that he kept with him.  
  
"What is that?" Kazuko asked.  
  
"It's an elixir of immortality," Sho said. Kazuko laughed.  
  
"What? I hope onii-chan didn't sell you that," Kazuko joked.  
  
"No, he didn't. The Queen from the heavens descended down to give me this," Sho said, "she tells me that it's a reward for me shooting down the nine suns from the sky."  
  
Kazuko became silent as she looked at the vial and smelled it.  
  
"What happens if someone drinks it?" she asked.  
  
"They become immortals, be it a god or a goddess," Sho explained, "and he or she will be immune to pain, sorrow, death, sickness..."  
  
"I see... but who to give it to is the question, ne?" Kazuko asked. Sho nodded.  
  
"If it falls into the wrong hands, there might be a calamity upon the world if the new god or goddess uses the newly gained powers for evil." Sho explained solemnly, "and that's why... we need to safeguard this."  
  
"Leave it to me," Kazuko said as she took it and leaned over to peck Sho on the lips before heading to her dresser and hiding it under one stack of clothes.  
  
"Where did you hide it?" Sho asked.  
  
Kazuko smiled wryly and whispered in his ear, "in the underwear drawer. No one will look there but me."  
  
"Or me," Sho teased, and his red-faced Kazuko was about to smack him hard on the shoulder but he stopped her with a breath-taking kiss, and Kazuko melted in his embrace. Without breaking the kiss, Kazuko backed them towards the bed before collapsing on top of it, with Sho straddling her.  
  
"YOU TWO! DON'T DO THINGS THAT I WOULDN'T DO!" Aiba's voice rang out suddenly and broke Sho and Kazuko out of their moment.  
  
"Mou, onii-chan!" Kazuko fumed, and Sho sighed.  
  
"It's alright," Sho said, "we have all the time in the world."  
  
"... remind me to put pepper in his drink tomorrow morning," Kazuko said, and Sho nodded before patting her on the head and cradling her close to him.  
  
Outside, a man grinned.  
  
"A elixir of immortality, huh..." he muttered and walked away.  
  
"Ne, Kazuko," Sho asked, "if you had a choice of immortality, would you drink that vial?"  
  
Kazuko shook her head.  
  
"A whole life of eternity is meaningless without you with me," Kazuko said, "I'd rather we stay together here on earth, and then be together throughout every tough time that will bring us even closer."  
  
Sho smiled gently at her, meeting her determined eyes.  
  
"As would I," Sho said, kissing her forehead before snuggling close to her, waiting till she slept before leaving the room.  
  
Six months later, Sho carried a blushing Kazuko into his house. They were finally happily married.  
  
"YOU TWO! DON'T DO THINGS THAT I WOULDN'T DO!" Aiba's drunk voice called out from behind them. Kazuko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't mind him, Sho. We're now married anyway," Kazuko said drily.  
  
"Oh, I don't plan to mind him," Sho drawled sexily as he spoke into her ear, "not when you look incredibly ravishing in your wedding gown..."  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
*A few weeks later*  
  
Sho and Kazuko bounded into the shop, only to see that Aiba was teaching a new employee how to work the cash register.  
  
"Oh? New guy?" Kazuko asked.  
  
"Yes! Everyone, meet Matsumoto Jun!" Aiba introduced, "he's our new apprentice in the art of drinks making and bread making!"  
  
"I still don't think your drinks making skills are to be trusted, onii-chan," Kazuko said before turning to the new employee, "he nearly murdered his own half-sister with his bittergourd and lemongrass drink, I tell you!" The new employee guffawed in laughter.  
  
"Mou, Kazuko-chan! You are not letting me live it down, are you?!" Aiba grumbled.  
  
"Nope~ I classified that as a murder attempt that I won't forget~" Kazuko sang before dragging Sho to the kitchen to meet Ohno, the baker.  
  
"You have a very interesting sister," Jun said.  
  
"She's now happily married to our village hero, Sakurai Sho, who is probably rich from all his game hunting." Aiba said, "Sheesh, maybe I should cut his pay after all, since he doesn't need al that money no more."  
  
Jun laughed, "don't do that, boss! The villagers won't be happy at that."  
  
Aiba laughed along with him. "You're right, huh. Well now, Jun-kun! Show me how you made that cooling drink I taught you!"  
  
"I'm not supposed to add bittergourd in that, right?" Jun joked.  
  
"Not you too!" Aiba groaned.  
  
Jun worked on his drink under the watchful eye of Aiba.  
  
"Ne, Aiba-san... how does Sakurai-san help out around the shop?" Jun asked.  
  
"He helps to feed us by bringing us game, for one," Aiba said, "he then serves customers with Kazuko-chan during her shifts. I'd make him work with Ohno-kun but he's such a klutz in the kitchen. Sometimes stays back late at night in the shop to help out in managing our accounts."  
  
"Oh? And Ninomiya-san?" Jun asked.  
  
"Kazuko-chan practises music on her own on weekends, but on weekdays she helps us out in the afternoon and night," Aiba said," she needs to cook for her darling hubby after all."  
  
"I work only in the morning and afternoon.. huh..." Jun thought.  
  
That night, Jun looked at himself in the mirror, and was slightly disappointed.  
  
"I look slightly older, don't I?" he thought as he fingered his face, "I don't want this to happen. I don't want the beauty of my youth to waste away like the flowers of the field. I must get that elixir at all costs. Tomorrow."  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
The next day, Kazuko looked at the song she had penned together.  
  
"It's finished~" she thought happily as she left the sheets on her table. Sho came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Hello, love. I see you have finished composing." Sho said.  
  
Kazuko looked up at him in surprise and hid the sheets away from him.  
  
"It's a surprise! Don't ruin it by looking at it!" Kazuko protested. Sho laughed and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Now," Kazuko looked up at him, "what would you like for dinner? Your favourite grilled shellfish?"  
  
"Yes please~" Sho said, squeezing her tight in his arms before getting ready to go hunting.  
  
"Okay~ I'll see you at work. Do your best today too~" Kazuko said as she did her hair up with her favourite jade pin and headed for the kitchen to cook for her husband.  
  
Jun hurried over to the shop that afternoon, and was greeted by Kazuko, who was wiping up the counter.  
  
"Ah! Jun-kun! Good afternoon! Let's do our best today, alright?" Kazuko called out to him. Jun nodded and headed to the back to get dressed.  
  
"Just a little more," Jun thought, "just a little more..."  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Ouch!" Sho winced in pain as he felt the bowstring snap in his hands, the broken string cutting his thumb before it hung down. He hissed in pain as he licked his thumb and hurried back home to look for a new bowstring. Just as he stepped in, he could see a huge pot brewing slowly over the fire. He looked inside it, and sniffed. It was one pot of good, delicious stew. Beside it sat a bowl of fresh clams and shellfish.  
  
"Thank you, Kazuko," he said to no one in particular as he hurried to their room and mended his bow before hunting again.  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Thanks for your good work today, Jun-kun~" Kazuko said as Jun was about to leave the shop.  
  
"Thank you, Ninomiya-san," Jun said before hurrying off. He snuck into the back alleys until he reached the house that Sho and Kazuko lived in, and with his shovel in hand, broke the lock of the back door and entered the house.  
  
"Now if I am not wrong, Ninomiya-san would most probably put it in their room where they think is the safest," Jun thought as he found his way into Sho and Kazuko's room, "but where in there am I supposed to look?"  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Look, it's a full moon tonight!" a small boy exclaimed outside the shop. Kazuko looked up in surprise and gaze out of the window. She smiled. It was indeed a beautiful full moon that was shining above them.  
  
"Ah... I remember that on a full moon night, I met you," Kazuko mumbled.  
  
"I remember too," Sho said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"OI! No displays of affection at work!" Aiba snapped. The pair jumped apart, embarrassed and returned to work.  
  
"Oh yes, Kazuko-chan? I think I ran out of flour!" Ohno said.  
  
"Let me get some from home!" Kazuko said.  
  
"Dear, I'll come with you." Sho replied and followed Kazuko out.  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Darn it, where is it?!" Jun yelled, frustrated as he rummaged through the dresser, ignoring the small pieces of jewellery that he stumbled across. He was interested in something else more valuable- the elixir of immortality.  
  
"I'll go check on the soup. Sho, go get the flour," Kazuko said as they walked in. Jun panicked and started rummaging quickly in the dresser, and saw a stack of underwear.  
  
"I don't think it'll be-" Jun thought, then paused when his hand brushed against something hard. Jun looked down in surprise and lifted up the stack of underwear, and his eyes gleamed as he caught sight of the elixir of immortality.  
  
"YES!" he cheered, only to realised he said it aloud.  
  
Kazuko and Sho looked at each other and ran towards their room, only to see Jun holding the elixir in his hand.  
  
"Oh NO YOU DON'T!" Sho growled and advanced slowly towards him.  
  
"Stand back! Or I'll drink it!" Jun threatened.  
  
"But... but why? Why would you need immortality, Jun-kun?!" Kazuko cried, confused.  
  
"Because I don't want to age. I don't want my youth to waste away like this! I don't want to be called an 'old man', but I want to be young forever!" Jun bit back.  
  
"That's not a good reason, you self-centered bastard! Now hand it over!" Sho demanded angrily.  
  
"Never! I'll -" Jun couldn't finish his sentence, because Sho knocked Jun to the ground, and the elixir of immotality tumbled out of his hand. Kazuko hurriedly grabbed it and backed away, not realising that the cork of the elixir had fallen off.  
  
"You-!" Jun growled and bit Sho on his injured thumb, at which Sho hissed in pain and momentarily let go of Jun. Jun pounced towards Kazuko, who stumbled back on a piece of clothing on the floor and fell. The elixir of immortality fell with her in her hands... pouring its contents inside her mouth.  
  
Jun watched in horror as Kazuko choked on the elixir, coughing as she tried to sit up.  
  
"Kazuko!" Sho cried as he ran to his wife, hugging her.  
  
"Are you okay?!" he asked.  
  
"Sho... I feel a little faint.." Kazuko said breathlessly as she suddenly felt her body levitate.  
  
"What?! Wh-" Sho paused and looked at the fallen bottle of elixir in horror.  
  
"YOU DRANK IT?!" Sho yelled.  
  
"I fell over and then.." Kazuko tried to explain but the force of levitation was too great, and even Sho could not hold her back down on the ground.  
  
"NO! Kazuko! Don't leave me!" Sho cried desperately.  
  
"Sho... Sho..." Kazuko was speechless with tears. She did not know what to say other than call out Sho's name as she floated away from the two men towards the window.  
  
"Kazuko! Just wait! I'll shoot down the moon if that's what it'll take to get you back!" Sho yelled.  
  
"Don't! Don't shroud the village in darkness just because of me," Kazuko begged tearfully, "Oh, catch me quick, Sho! I have so much to tell you!"  
  
Sho hurried up the table, just in time to catch Kazuko's face in his.  
  
"I will always," Kazuko choked, "ALWAYS be watching over you and this wonderful village that I call my home. Even on nights that I might not appear to be here, I will ALWAYS be here! So don't feel lonely, Sho! I'm ALWAYS with you!"  
  
"KAZUKO!" Sho cried, and Kazuko joined him as she tugged him closer to kiss him one last time on the lips.  
  
"Sho... I have loved you... and I will always love you.." Kazuko breathed, and finally let go, allowing herself to float up to the moon.  
  
"KAZUKOOOOOO!" Sho cried tragically in the night, and Jun looked on in fear and guilt before running away.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Jun cried as he ran out, "I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't! I didn't!"  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Kazuko opened her eyes, only to see that she was lying down in what looked like the bedroom of an elaborate-looking castle. She stood up and walked around, and found a window. She looked outside and gasped- the village never looked so small in her eyes. She could see her husband, Sho, crying alone in his room, and constantly calling out her name.  
  
"Sho..." she whispered, "please don't cry for me... I'm happy here, watching over you like this."  
  
"Is it someone you love?" a small voice spoke beside her. She turned to see that it was a brilliant white rabbit.  
  
"Nice to meet you,"the rabbit said," I'm a White Jade Rabbit! I'm sent by the Queen of the Heavens to accompany you!"  
  
"What shall I call you?" Kazuko asked.  
  
"I used to be a human girl until I drank some elixir that turned me into an immortal rabbit..." the rabbit muttered thoughtfully, "but you can call me Michiyo!"  
  
"Then, Michiyo-chan... what do you think about Sho over there? Do you think he'll be okay?" Kazuko asked.  
  
The rabbit hopped in front of Kazuko and looked outside the window.  
  
"I think he'll be fine," the rabbit said, "you have given him a gift to remember you by, remember?"  
  
"... Oh yes... the song I wrote..." Kazuko said as she caressed the rabbit.  
  
"I believe that as long as he knows that song is now your way of accompanying him, I believe that he will be fine. Because you promised him, didn't you? You will always be with him, and with everyone else in the village," the rabbit elaborated.  
  
"You're right, Michiyo-chan...." Kazuko said as she gazed longingly at Sho, who had presently read her song and broken down in tears even more.  
  
"Your husband is a crybaby," the rabbit pointed out. Kazuko grinned.  
  
"That's something I never really knew until now," she replied with a smile on her face.  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
*exactly one month later*  
  
The town had gathered together in a newly-created town square with brightly-lit lanterns, where pictures of Kazuko lay, surrounded by candles that swayed gently in the breeze.  
  
In front of the pictures were foods that Kazuko liked- dried fish, bottles of lemongrass and cucumber water, grilled shellfish, grilled minced-meat patty... In front of them sat Sakurai Sho, who held a newly crafted banjo in his hand.  
  
"One month ago," he spoke to the villagers, "before Kazuko left us into the sky.... she finished a song that morning. And she told me that it was a surprise. Well... she definitely surprised me on that night of the full moon..."  
  
He paused, dabbing a small tear away from his eye before continuing, "and today, on this full moon night again, I want to sing her song. To encourage everyone, and also myself, that she has never left us, but she has always been with us. Her song... is called 'Gift' If you do have the lyrics sheet with you and you caught on the melody, do sing with me. "  
  
Sho looked down at the banjo, as if saying a silent prayer, and started to play.  
  
Kazuko was writing heavenly scripts in heaven when she heard a group of people singing. She hurried to the window and smiled, seeing the villagers and Sho singing together the song that she has composed.  
  
That same night, when Sho went to sleep, he had a wonderful dream.  
  
"Kazuko..." Sho called in his dream as he caught sight of her familiar, fluttering form.  
  
"Sho... thank you," Kazuko said, embracing him in his dreams, and the light of their love outshone the stars that surrounded them, and there they stayed in each other's embrace until the sun peeked out of the horizon and the moon and stars faded away with the dawn of a new day. Sho awoke the next morning with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Kazuko... I'll see you again soon..." he murmured as he sat up and got ready for work.  
  
And that, dear readers, is the story behind the Chinese Mid-Autumn Festival.  
  
Well.. almost.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I actually didn't plan for a song to be written, but while I was writing this, "Gift" played on my phone and it sounded so heartrending that I had to check the lyrics online. I then decided that it fitted this so well and I had to add it in. Comments are dearly loved. <3


End file.
